Evermore
by Evil Cleavage
Summary: Adeline is seemingly extra punishment for the Beast, as she wasn't cursed to be another object around the castle. She however, cannot remember who she is. Will her past be revealed when the curse is lifted? Or is she doomed to never remember...
1. Forever Can Spare a Minute

Well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I don't own Beauty and the Beast. I do own Adeline.

* * *

"Stay here." He ordered, and Adeline gave him a nod. She was afraid of the Beast already, and did not wish to bring his anger down upon herself. He's never actually hurt her, but he's rather loud. It can be terrifying in the state he's in, claws and all. It's not like she was the only one, even the staff cowered away like she did when he got angry. They couldn't help it, much like she couldn't. He made you want to hide behind something and never move. She watched as the small clock worked his way up the stairs while she remained on teh first floor, listening to the conversation as it echoed through the halls. Did she agree with the man being locked up for plucking a flower? Of course not. But what could she do? Not even the other staff would help the man, how could she be of help if they didn't have the guts to free the old man?

When she could hear the old man and the Beast approaching the stairs, Adeline rushed around the corner to hide. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her. He's never even touched her before. But whenever he looked at her he seemed to get upset, something she liked to avoid. Her blue eyes watched as he was dragged outside, and placed into a box that would bring him just outside the village. She'd never seen it used, but didn't care to watch it as it crawled away with the man inside. As the Beast returned from the outside, he paused when he noticed Adeline half hiding behind the wall. He looked at her, and for a moment he was sad. Not wanting to seem rude for staring, she cast her eyes to the floor and shortly after he left, walking up the stairs to head into the West Wing.

Adeline turned herself to head towards the kitchens, where she would surely find Mrs. Potts. It didn't take long for her to reach the kitchens, where dinner was beginning to be prepared for the master. And sure enough, the tea pot was sitting over in her corner of the room where she slept at night. Stepping around those who were busy preparing, she quickly reached her destination. "The old man is gone." She greeted the woman with.

"I beg your pardon?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"The old man. A young woman took his place. Beast had him sent back to the village." She explained.

"A young woman in this castle besides you?" Mrs. Potts asked, a small smile appearing. "I think you've been day-dreaming there, love."

"But I wasn't! You can ask Lumiere and Cogsworth!" Adeline argued, and she could see Mrs. Potts actually thinking about it.

"Well, I'll look into it. For now, why don't you help set the table while the food finishes." Mrs. Potts told her. With a small sigh Adeline turned around to leave the kitchens, grabbing the stack of plates that sat in it's normal place. The places pretty much set themselves, but her bringing them out to the table helped avoid them breaking. As she brought them to the dinning table and set them down, she watched the dishes and silverware began to set itself. She loves watching it, no matter how many times she's seen it. Something struck her as odd however, as there seemed to be twice as many dishes. And Adeline never joined him for dinner.

When they had finished, adding on some extra flair at the end just for her, she headed back into the kitchens to find that Lumiere and Cogsworth had joined Mrs. Potts, and were in the middle of telling the kitchen about the girl. Adeline walked up with a smile. "Day dreaming, hm?" She asked with a smile as Mrs. Potts chuckled herself.

Shortly after Chip came sliding along the ledge above Mrs. Potts. "Mama! There's a girl in the castle!" He spoke excitedly.

"Yes ,Chip. We know!" Mrs. Potts told him with a small laugh as the group watched the small cup.

"What kind of tea does she like? Herbal, oolong, chamomile... I'm too excited!" He rolled around the table and began to hurl himself at the fire place, but the tray Mrs. Potts was on was quick enough to move over to catch him.

"Slow down before you break your handle!" Mrs. Potts exclaimed, before the stove had poured some water inside of her. Adeline couldn't help her chuckle at the pair, before a clashing in the other room and yelling caught their attention.

"Lumiere!" The master had hollered, causing the room to flinch. Adeline looked at the door moment before he burst in and she scrambled to back away. "You're making her dinner?" He demanded.

"We thought you might appreciate the company." The candelabra replied.

"Master I just want to assure you that I have no part in this hopeless plan. Preparing dinner for her, designing a gown for her, giving her a suite in the east wing!" Cogsworth went on, but Adeline's interest was peaked when he mentioned that the room they'd given her was right by hers.

"You gave her a bedroom?" The Beast asked, immediately getting a response from the clock.

"No, no no! He gave her a bedroom." He pointed the blame on Lumiere.

"This is true, but if this girl is the one to break the spell then maybe you could start by using dinner to charm her. Good thinking, Cogsworth!" Lumiere lied, pinning the idea on the clock.

"What?" Cogsworth replied.

"That's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard. Charm the prisoner." Didn't sound like the most ridiculous idea to her, but apparently to the master it was.

"But you must try, master. With every passing day we become less human." Lumiere pointed out.

"She's the daughter of a common thief. What kind of person do you think that makes her?" As much as she wanted to argue with him, and she really wanted too, Adeline bit her tongue and kept herself glued in place. Just sitting back and letting him say such rude things was hard.

"Oh you can't judge people by who their father is, now can you?" Mrs. Potts asked him, and Adeline could tell he made a face, even without seeing his face.

Sitting by the fire in her usual chair, Adeline found herself playing with the edge of her skirt idly. There was the sound of rumbling, before she felt it. The castle falling apart. She'd grown used to it, no longer jumping when pieces came tumbling down like she used too. "Another petal fell." Lumiere pointed out, not that he needed too. Everyone knew that that meant.

"Lumiere, I grew three more feathers. And I just plucked yesterday." Plumette told him sadly.

"I know, darling." He let out a noise like he hadn't stretched in years. "I'm getting more metallic every day." The squeaking he made was almost annoying, but it didn't last long.

"Oh, no. It's happening again." Cogsworth started as for a moment he was a normal clock. "Pardon me." He added once he was back to normal. Adeline didn't seem to have any of the issues that they had, but it seemed that more and more it was becoming harder to remember. Just the other day she'd gotten lost in the castle, unable to find the kitchen. She often wondered if she was effected by the same curse, only in a different way. But she had yet to express this to anyone.

"Oh, everyone, calm yourselves. We still have time." Mrs. Potts began, trying to calm everyone down before they got worked up.

"Mama," Chip spoke up then. "am I ever going to be a boy again?" He asked, looking up at his mother.

"Oh, yes, Chip. You'll have your days in the sun again. You just leave it to me." She told her son reassuringly. But Adeline couldn't help but wonder. What if he wouldn't? What if the curse wasn't broken. What would become of her? She knows what would happen to them. But if it were just her and the master, would he even let her stay?

* * *

So, that was the first chapter. I want it to be known that this is still very much Belle x Beast, and the original story won't be changing much. I just have to get through the movie first and then go on with my story. I would also love to hear your ideas on who Adeline might be in reviews. Any and all reviews are welcome and are wanted. Until next time.


	2. Something There

The second chapter! I know it's a tad soon, but this was mostly movie things and I didn't plan on having a lot of things different. I don't own Beauty & the Beast, but I do own Adeline.

* * *

When Belle had run off, Adeline worried. It wasn't just for her safety, knowing full well what's in those woods. But also because she feared that Belle wouldn't return. She feared that the girl would have come and gone before Adeline would even get to meet her. But this would be it. The first other person she'll have met. She pushed open the door as she brought in the fresh bowl of water, as was asked of her. As she walked in, she could hear them arguing. She was glad to have been away during this, if this was nearing the end of the conversation. "Well, you should learn to control your temper!" The brunette yelled at him as Adeline walked up silently to set the water beside her. When the Beast had turned over on his side, huffing like a child Adeline couldn't help but gasp at the wounds, at the red she could see despite the fur.

"Try to get some rest." Belle mentioned, as she stood and backed up, backing right into Adeline. Thankfully, not longer holding a big bowl of water. Belle gasped and spun around to face the blonde, who held her breath as she waited for a response. "You're-" Belle started before she glanced at Beast. "Are you a prisoner here as well?" The judgement in her tone was clear, but Adeline couldn't tell why. Why would she sound like- And then it hit her. She assumed the Beast was forcing her to stay here.

"I, no. I'm not." She replied quickly. "I live here. This is my home." She half explained. It wasn't as if she lied. When Belle had made a face, Adeline couldn't place the look, but it was almost a look of jealousy. That this woman was free to go as she pleased, yet she was a prisoner herself. But Adeline wasn't a mind reader, and had not idea that Belle felt this way.

"Then why are you here?" Belle couldn't help but ask. "Why would you stay, when you could go anywhere?"

Adeline wasn't completely sure how to answer that. "Well, it's... It's hard." She started. "My family is here, my... This is the only home I know. I wouldn't know what to do, where to go... If I left I would be alone in the world." And she didn't want to end up alone. There was something in Belle's expression, like she knew exactly what she meant. There was a sort of understanding look in her eyes as she looked back at the Beast once more.

"Thank you, miss." Mrs. Potts told Belle as she stepped away from Adeline and the bed.

"We are eternally grateful." Lumiere told her.

"Why do you care about him so much?" Their guest asked.

"We've looked after him all his life." Mrs. Potts mentioned.

"But he's cursed you somehow. Why? You did nothing." She was trying to reason why they stuck around someone who didn't seem to care about them.

"You're quite right there, dear. You see, when the master lost his mother, and his cruel father took that sweet, innocent lad and twisted him up to be just like him, we did nothing." Part of that struck Adeline as funny, in a familiar sort of way. She knew the story, or at least what the lot woud tell her. But when his parents were brought up, it made Adeline feel weird, like she knows what they are talking about.

"Let him sleep." Lumiere said, interrupting the conversation before it could continue any further. As he began to file them from the room, Adeline noticed Belle taking another look at the Beast before she left herself.

"What happens when the last petal falls?" Belle asked Lumiere, after having checked on the Beast.

"The master remains a beast forever. And we become..." He began.

"Antiques." Mrs. Potts chimed in.

"Knick-knacks." Lumiere added.

"Lightly-used house-ware." Plumette spoke.

"Rubbish." Cogsworth finished. "We become rubbish."

Belle sat on the edge of the bed, over looking the few in front of her. "I want to help you. There must be some way to break the curse." Belle mentioned, and she meant it. If she was going to be stuck here, she could at least help, couldn't she?

"Well, there is one." Cogsworth began, before Lumiere hit him to prevent anything else from being said.

"It's not for you to worry about, lamb. We've made our bed and we must lie in it." Mrs. Potts told her, but Belle found herself looking form them to the enchanted floating rose in the clear case, as another petal fell from it, the sound of the castle breaking echoing through the castle.

"Cause about Adeline?" Belle asked. She knew her name only because she'd asked. "Is she cursed to stay here?" She looked around briefly before noticing that Adeline wasn't around. "Is she okay?" Belle worried. Having seen her the night before in the room, she figured there was no issue.

"Adeline is a delicate subject." Mrs. Potts started.

"It's be less delicate if she wasn't terrified of-" Again Lumiere whacked him, the found of metal hitting metal creating a small clinging sound.

"Of him?" Belle questioned, glancing over her shoulder at the slumbering beast. "What does he do to her?" She couldn't help the anger that rose in her, that he would treat the girl in such a way.

"Nothing." Mrs. Potts answered. "He's never done anything to her. But that is for a later date." She added. "Don't worry yourself about us, or Adeline. We have it sorted."

Adeline had found herself staring at the multitude of dresses that had been in her room when given to her. They ranged from simple, yet stunningly beautiful, to ornate and over done. And yet, every time she stared at them, something felt familiar. She knew that had been gifts for her, from those in the castle. She knew that they were hers. But she couldn't recall ever receiving them as gifts. But she knew, that they were hers, made specifically for her. The sound of knocking pulled her out of the near trance like state she'd been in while staring at the gowns. "Enter." She called out, turning to face the door, expecting Mrs. Potts with tea. Instead she was faced with Belle, who entered her room. "Belle, hi." She smiled. She didn't want for force herself around the girl, make her uncomfortable. And at Mrs. Potts suggestion had given the girl some space.

"Adeline, do you mind if we talk?" She asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Um, no. Not at all." Adeline replied as she stepped forward to sit on the large bed. Belle moved to follow, sitting on the other edge of the bed but facing Adeline.

"You um, you mentioned that those here are your family." Belle started. "Is one of them your parents?" She couldn't help but ask. By now she gathered that they had been human once, and having no idea what they all actually looked like it was a safe guess.

"I don't know." Adeline answered her honestly. "If they are, they haven't told me."

"How do you not know?" Belle couldn't help but ask.

"I... Uh. I don't know. I've just always been here. I can't remember coming here, or if I were ever somewhere else." Adeline admitted. "Honestly, it's getting hard to remember a lot of things. I got lost trying to get to the kitchens. I'd been there hundreds of times it seemed. I should have known the way. But I had gotten lost for hours, just wandering the halls." She explained. "If it weren't for the master, I, I don't think I would have ever found my way." Or at least, that had been what it felt like.

"Are you, afraid of him?" Belle asked tentatively.

Adeline looked at her lap, unsure of how to answer that. "It seems when I'm around, he get's upset. I'm not sure why, I haven't done anything. I always do as he asks. Even when he told me I couldn't even see your father." Adeline explained. "He seems to yell louder when I'm around, act more beastly." Like he was trying to scare her. And it seemed to be working. "I just do my best to avoid him, like he seems to do with me. I don't join him for dinner, I stay out of the West Wing, whatever he asks I do it, or don't. Whatever the request was."

"He shouldn't treat you in such a way." Belle commented, giving Adeline a serious look. "If you haven't done anything to him, there's no reason for him to act like such a monster around you."

"I don't mind it, Belle." Adeline told her. "It's not perfect. It's as Mrs. Potts says, for the best." Granted it's never explained to her why it's for the best, but she trusts Mrs. Potts.

As Belle walked out to join the Beast in the garden, where he sat among the multitude of roses on a bench, she noticed him reading. As she approached she spoke. "What are you reading?" She asked, a small smile on her face.

"Noting." He replied, sitting up quickly, shutting the book while he attempted to cover it.

"Guinevere and Lancelot." Belle commented as she noticed the title of the book and moved to sit beside him.

"Well, actually... King Arthur and the Round Table. Knights and men and swords and things." He explained, but guessing he didn't need to explain it to her, as he was assuming she'd already read it.

"Mmm. Still, it's a romance." Belle smiled, giving him a look.

"All right." Beast gave in.

"I never thanked you for saving my life." Belle mentioned, changing the subject off of the book.

"Well, I never thanked you for not leaving me to be eaten by wolves." Beast replied, causing Belle to laugh. Off in the distance near the castle, more laughing and fun could be heard by the pair. Briefly, Belle saw a flash of yellow hair, and could hear that Adeline was having as much fun with the others.

"They know how to have a good time." She commented.

"Yes. But when I enter the room, laughter dies." He replied.

"Me too." Belled told him. When Beast gave her a funny look, she felt the need to explain. "The villagers say that I'm a funny girl, but I'm not sure they mean it as a compliment."

"I'm sorry." Beast responded, and he meant it. After a moment he spoke again. "Your village sounds terrible."

"Almost as lonely as your castle." Belle replied.

"What do you say we run away?" Beast asked after a moment of silence.

* * *

Well, that was the end of the second chapter. Yes, I am skipping over parts of the story, because I'm lazy and don't want to type it all up. But I hope you enjoyed it. Besides, if you're reading this than you've seen the movie and you know the story. I do love reviews, and do hope to get some from you~ Until next time.


	3. Beauty and the Beast

Okay so, chapter three! I felt like writing this whole thing out because the the dance scene was spectacular. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

"You could join us tonight." Belle offered, turning her head to face the blonde sitting on her bed, while currently the wardrobe was creating her gown. "I'm sure that he wouldn't mind." She commented, before she was asked to spin. The brunette turned slowly, showing off the work that had been done.

"Ooh!" Madame Garderobe exclaimed almost lovingly, clearly impressed with the work that she had done. The golden gown was indeed gorgeous. Adeline almost staring at it enviously. "Beautiful. But something is missing..." She thought for a moment before the gold on thehanging decorations on the ceiling began to float down. "Oh, yes... The finishing touch!" She spoke softly as her hands motioned up towards the ceiling. Both Belle and Adeline found themselves watching in awe as the gold formed designs mid-flight to the dress.

As Belle inspected the dress herself, giving it a twirl with a smile, she found herself facing the wardrobe once more. "It's perfect. Thank you." Adeline could tell that she loved it, after all, who wouldn't? Belle turned to face Adeline before taking a seat next to her on the bed. "Won't you join us?" She asked once more, but Adeline found herself shaking her head.

"I know you may think that he doesn't hate me, but I don't feel the same." Adeline explained. "Besides, all you've been doing is cleaning. You deserve to have some fun." She told Belle before she continued. "Now go. Don't want to be late for your dance." She stood and offered her arm to Belle, who with a smile stood and linked her arm through Adeline's. "Every Princess deserves an escort to the ball, no?" Adeline chuckled as Belle rolled her eyes, the pair leaving the room together.

"Are there ever dances in your village?" Adeline asked while they headed towards the ballroom.

"Well, we have had festivals. Music playing, sometimes a crowd of folks dancing. But nothing with a ballroom, no." Belle answered. "How often is there a dance here?"

"There aren't." Adeline replied. "I mean, we might have some fun while Cadenza plays us music, but, it's nothing ever so formal such as this." Unsure of how to respond, Belle said nothing. She indeed found it odd that this is a first for this castle. When Adeline moved to turn down the wrong hallway, Belle stopped them.

"It's this way." Belle spoke softly, pointing in the opposite direction that they had turned too. Briefly, Adeline looked confused, like she didn't know where she was, but following Belle's lead they turned down to head in the right direction. This worried Belle. She knew that occasionally when a petal fell it affected the residents of the castle, like Cogsworth. Belle knew they tried to hide it from her, but she's seen the effects. As they reached the doors to the ball room, Adeline pulled her arm from Belle's.

"Have fun." She smiled as she turned to leave, and Belle considered asking her to stay, if only to avoid her getting lost like she nearly just did. But Adeline was intent on not going, and Belle couldn't force her. Turning to face the doors, she pushed one side open gently, stepping through into the well lit room. She followed the stairs down to the brief landing in the middle, and standing across the room on the other flight of stairs was the beast.

Belle found herself staring, not in a rude way, as a smile grew on her face. The Beast had dressed up for her, wearing a blue and gold outfit that fit him almost perfectly. She began to walk down the stairs to the landing where both stair cases met, him following her lead to meet her half way. As they both turned to walk down the rest of the steps together, Belle lifted her hand and the Beast raised his, allowing her arm to rest on his. Together they walked into the open room, and although Belle had seen it before, the place was absolutely breath taking. Everything was created with such craftmanship unlike any Belle's ever seen in her life. As soon as her father is, this was something well beyond his skills. But the candles brought out a feeling in Belle that she hadn't had seeing it in the daylight.

As Cadenza played off to teh side of the room, the pair reached the center of the floor and turned to face the other. Gently grabbing her dress to curtsy before him. As she stood back up, the Beast bowed before her as Belle reached her hands out to him. Gently he took her hands into his, as Belle began to lead the hesitant Beast into a dance. Within moments he began to dance with her, beginning to take the lead as he led the woman into a twirl. Then, like it had been yesterday that he was living the life he used to with his lavish parties, he danced in step with Belle and elegantly as he could followed her around the dance floor before pulling her into the waltz.

While the animates statues played beautiful music around them, their dance led back to the center of the room as Beast gently dipped Belle, before effortlessly holding her up as he spun them both, and it was like the world lit up. All that Beast could see was Belle. In that moment, she was all that mattered to him. The room seemed to glitter and glow as their dance slowly came to an end, at least their first one of the night. As their spinning slowed and stopped with the pair facing one another, Beast easily face forward and held his arm out for her. He made the descision that maybe a small break out in the cool night air would be best, cool the pair off before their night continued, he walked them towards the glass doors that opened for them.

As they approached the railing, Beast let out a sigh. "I haven't danced in years." He admitted, earning a small chuckle from Belle. "I'd almost forgotten the feeling." He took a look back at the empty room, minus the few in there. "It's foolish, I suppose, for a creature like me to hope that one day he might earn your affection." Beast stated as he turned back to face forward, then to look at her.

"I don't know." Belle answered honestly.

"Really?" Beast asked, hope filling his person. "You think you could be happy here?" He watched as Belle looked away to think a moment, and he waited.

"Can anybody be happy if they aren't free?" She asked.

The hope that seemed to fill him began to disappear, but not in a bad way. He looked out into nothing as he began to turn from her, facing towards the large snow covered gardens. Staring out at them, he thought of times that the gardens were green and full of life, how beautiful they had been. Even during times like this, in winter, it's truly a sight to see. But he missed the way the fireworks would look against the water in the pond went set off at the end of his parties.

"My father taught me to dance." Belle said, ending the not entirely awkward silence between them. "I used to step on his toes a lot."

"You must miss him." Beast guessed. He knew that he missed Adeline, them being close. He didn't really miss his father. His mother, of course.

Belle turned to face him, speaking quieter. "Very much." She admitted.

Beast thought for a moment, thinkin of the mirror he's used so many times to watch her, and even Adeline. "Would you like to see him?" He asked, knowing her response would be yes. And so, he lead her to the West Wing, a part of the castle Belle was already familiar with. It was where he kept the mirror, right next to the rose. They walked mostly in silence through the halls.

"May I ask you something?" Belle started, and Beast nodded. "Adeline." Already he was dreading where this conversationw as going. "Do really hate her?" She asked, and Beast couldn't help but pause.

Hate her? Where would such a ridiculous idea come from? "Who said that I hate her?" True, he's envious of her. Curse, but only her memory. Not physically like he is.

"She did." Belle told him, facing him now. "Since I've been here she avoids you, she fears you. And you've never said a word to her, that I've heard. None of the others will talk about her. They at weird when I ask."

With a sigh, the Beast took a chance to look around and see that they were alone. "Belle, if I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell Adeline." He looked at her and waited for her to agree. She seemed hesitant before she finally nodded. The Beast began to walk forward, walking up the steps towards the West Wing, no reason they shouldn't keep walking. "Adeline is cursed, like we are. But in a mental way rather than physical."

"She keeps forgetting." Belle said, guessing right. It explained why she almost went the wrong way.

"She's not just losing herself in the halls of this castle. She's forgetting who she is. She's forgetting us." Beast explained, 'us' being the general term for everyone in the castle. "She is my sister." H admitted, making Belle pause. "Another cruel trick of the Enchantress. Forced to look at my sister, and her not know me, while she is normal. And I'm..." He trailed off, not wishing to finish that sentence. He hated himself for thinking those thoughts. He shouldn't hate his sister for something she cannot control.

"Why do you not tell her?" Belle asked, catching up to him once more.

"I have." He replied. "Many times. The first night, after we'd been cursed, she knew me. But the next morning, she did not. So I told her the truth, and she seemed to remember. Until the morning after, she'd forgotten all over again. She's cursed to forget me, while I can never forget her. After a dozen or so times, it hurt too much to keep exposing her to the truth only to lose her the next day." There was a sadness in his tone, a sadness Belle couldn't relate too. Sure, she had been taken from her father, but she wasn't forced to be around him with him constantly forgetting her.

"That's simply awful." Belle replied. "But why does she think you hate her? She didn't even want to join us tonight."

"The staff and I agreed, well, I ordered and the staff obeyed that we should keep the truth from her. We hid all evidence of her life before the curse. And I was to keep my distance." As they neared the door to his room Belle said nothing more on the Adeline subject, and the Beast guessed that she was still trying to process it all. "You musn't tell her, Belle. It's for her own good that we keep the truth from her." He wasn't even sure what she would remember at this point. Belle nodded to him as she followed him in. He led her to the small table and explained to her how the mirror worked. "You must say outloud what it is you wish to see." Gently he lifted the object to pass into Belle's hands.

As she took it, she stared for a moment before speaking. "I'd like to see my father." What she expected to see, her father sitting at home and painting was not the scene she was shown. Her father was struggling, being pulled by three men stronger than him. "Papa!" She exclaimed, "what are they doing to him?! He's- he's in trouble." She told the Beast, looking at him as the worry set in.

"Then you must go to him." Beast said softly.

In the midst of her worry, Belle thought that she heard the beast wrong. "What did you say?" She asked.

"You must go to him. No time to waste." Belle wasn't sure how to respond, and instead stepped forward to hand him the mirror. "No. You keep it with you. Then you'll always have a way to look back on me." He offered her up a small smile as Belle began to back up.

"Thank you." She told him, before she began to leave. After a few steps she turned back to face the Beast one last time before she turned to run. "You need to tell her." The Beast should know who it was she spoke of; Adeline. Knowing she needed to get to her father and quickly. And all the Beast could do was stand there and watch as the woman he'd come to love flee. Although not because of him, but because her father needed her. And it hurt; to have come so close yet be so far from being set free himself.

As Belle made it down the front steps leading to the large door, she saw Adeline as she was trying to leave. She slowed near the door as Adeline approached her. "What happened?" She asked, confusion on her face.

"Nothing. He- he set me free. But my father needs help, and I must go to him." Belle told her and turned to leave one last time. She paused, stepping back to face her. "Go see him. He asked for you." She lied, looking up the stairs as she turned to face the coat tree who once before tried to stop her from leaving. Instead he bowed, so Belle returned the gesture, however sad he seemed to look about her departure. The large doors opened for her as she ran out, leaving both Mrs. Potts and Adeline staring after her as she disappeared to fetch her horse.

With her new friend gone, part of her wanted to follow. But instead Adeline stayed right were she stood before turning to face the stairs. She climbed them at her own pace, fearing why he might want to see her. Was he angry that she didn't join them during the dance? But it seemed she wasn't the only one who would come to see him. As she arrived at the door, the other filed out, each looking equally as sad. As she entered she could see him standing next to the rose. "Belle said you asked for me." She spoke quietly.

The Beast stared at her, and for a moment he considered telling her. Let him spend his last few hours with his sister. But after tonight, he couldn't bare it. "Yes." He replied, knowing full well he hadn't actually asked for her, knowing Belle was just trying to make something right in this curse. "I want to apologize for the way I've acted. I should have led you to think that I hated you." He explained, staring down at the wilting rose. "I don't. You remind me so much of someone long since lost to me. The pain was almost too much to bear, but I shouldn't have treated you as though you had done something wrong."

"Thank you, Adam." She replied, then paused. Adam... Why did she call him Adam? He gave her a curious look, almost hopeful, but she seemed to be confused about it herself. She hadn't remembered. Just one of those slip ups where something pokes through. He said nothing about it. However, it had been so many years since he heard his name spoken by someone else, it almost felt foreign to hear. Thinking that, that was all he had to say to her, she left. She couldn't remember them being close, and assumed he wanted to be alone. When in reality it was the opposite that he wanted.

* * *

Almost nearing the end of the movie, but that's not where the story ends. I haven't completely figured out the ending yet myself. Also, I wonder how many of you guessed that she was his sister? But, please follow, favorite and review! I love reviews~


	4. Attack!

So, I really wanted to finish the bits that require me to get lines from the movie. Because it takes forever to type out. Here's the next chapter! This one get's a little violent and a little bloody at the end. Nothing super descriptive, however. I don't own Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

As Adeline was making her way back towards her room, thankfully not getting lost along the way, she heard some commotion from the front entrance hall. "Man the barricades, and hold fast!" She heard Cogsworth shout, causing her to go from walking to running to find out what had been going on. As she reached the railing at the top of the stairs she could see everyone gathered on the floor below. Some went to cover the door, like they were trying to keep someone out.

"Move aside!" Maestro ordered as he entered the room, and moved to go in front of the door to block it himself. Running down the steps to join them, Adeline ran towards the nearest fire place and grabbed the shovel that was propped up next to it as she could hear the door being bashed in.

"Adeline, you put that down this instance." Mrs. Potts said from behind her, as Adeline turned to face her. "What you need to do is fine yourself a room to hide in and run the first chance you get!"

"No." Adeline argued. "This is my home, too! If you're all fighting, as am I!" Although Mrs. Potts wanted her safe, she knew from a life time of helping raise her that once she'd set her mind on doing something, not even her brother could get her to change her mind. Together they joined the others as Adeline got in a ready position.

But it seemed that the mob outside was very intent on getting in, as the door wasn't about to hold for much longer. "This isn't working!" Mrs. Potts announced.

"I know what to do!" Lumiere said, as Adeline looked at him. His plan seemed not all that unreasonable. The element of surprise. No one expected the castle to be alive, no? "Adeline, hide." He ordered as she quickly ran to the largest pillar and got behind it, thankful she was wearing her slimmer fitting pink. As the lights all went out on their own, and at once, everyone got themselves into a position to look like junk sitting around gathering dust.

The doors opened then, letting the men trying to ram it open fall in on the floor, Adeline did her best to keep herself hidden as the men walked in, especially with their touches which would reveal her sooner than the plan called for. "Are you not the least bit concerned that this might be haunted?" She heard one of them ask.

"Don't lose your nerve, Le Fou." Another said, a voice that seemed familiar.

"This place seems... Familiar..." A different one said. "Like I've been here before."

The one that first spoke apprached Mrs. Potts, and almost could see Adeline as she tried to flatten herself against the pillar. "Oh hello there. You must be the talking teacup." He spoke to Chip, before looking at his mother. "And you must be his grand mother."

With a gasp, Mrs. Potts broke the silence. "Grandmother?! Attack!" She ordered, steaming after the insult. All at once, the castle seemed to come alive before the eyes of the villagers, various pieces of furniture coming alive to attack those who dared to attack their home.

Adeline moved from behind the pillar, shovel held at the ready as the coat tree seemed tp be punching one of them, behind held there by his friend. Or who she assumed must have been his friend. It wasn't until he was turned as the piano began to fall on the man that he called out for his friend. "Gaston!" But his friend did nothing to help him as the shorter one was pinned below the Maestro. Adeline herself moved behind the one in the red coat. "Gaston, help." He reached for the other, but was rejected.

"Sorry old friend... It's hero time." As he moved to continue up the stairs, Adeline swung back, then swung the metal shovel at his back, striking him between teh shoulder blades and taking him by surprise, making the man stumble a few steps forward. As he turned to face his attacker, surprise was the expression she saw. "You're on the worng side." He told her in a warning tone, approaching her slowly.

With each step he took forward, Adeline took one back. "I think not." She replied, then moved to swing the shovel at him again, Gaston easily dodging the metal. She nearly slipped attempting to walk backwards up the stairs, but once she caught her footing she swung again as she reached the landing. Once again he dodged it, but seemed to only grow more annoyed with her. As he still approached, she swung once more, only to have him stop it with one hand and yank the shovel from her grip and tossed it aside. He stepped forward quickly and grabbed a fist full of her messy golden blonde hair.

"It's time you got out of my way." He hissed, shoving her towards the stairs he didn't plan on going up. Adeline couldn't stop her momentum as she tripped and fell, landing harshly on the stairs. But she was quick to get back to her feet, Gaston having turned his back to her as she rammed into him from behind, knocking them both down to the ground. She attempted to get on his back, to get her arms around his neck in an attempt to do something. But alas, his size and strength far outmatched her own, and he easily had her pinned down. "I'm growing tired of this game." He had a beast to slay, and he wasn't about to let some maid get in his way. "It's unfortunate that I have another in mind as my bride, for you are every bit as radiant." He slipped the hunting knife out he always kept on his person, before stabbing it into her abdomen. Her fighting stopped as she gasped in pain, before he twisted the knife inside of her and caused her to cry out, a sound he very much enjoyed hearing. "Belle is the only thing I want in this world more than putting an end to that wretched beast. I won't let anyone stand in my way." He told her, pushing the knife in further before twisting it again, causing more pain as blood began to stain the pastel pink dress she wore. He planned on killing the beast. Removing the knife from her, he cleaned it off quickly on the skirt of her dress before he made his way up the stairs, leaving her to lie there bleeding.

Adeline watched as he pressed on while the fight grew larger as more of the villagers entered the castle. Pressing her right hand against the recent wound, she attempted, slowly, to pull herself up the stairs where she would be out of the way, a small trickle of blood running down her chin as she could taste the blood in her mouth. Seeing as she was closer to the top of the stairs, she managed to pull herself to the side of the stairs to rest against the bannister, unaware of the small trail of blood she left behind her.

Adeline could hear the sounds of the fight, the explosions, however small, that were set off. She turned her head to the side, but could only see have of what transpired below, as the people were fleeing in terror from the fight they were losing. "Are you alright?" She turned to face the soft spoken man, a little round in the midsection. His gaze lowered to her blood soaked dress "Oh." He said, giving her a sad look.

* * *

So, yeah. Yes is it totally Le Fou at the end with Adeline. Please favorite & review!~


End file.
